Confusión Fatal-Yaoi
by LadyTsubaki-chan
Summary: Para Naruto no había nadie más que Sasuke, después de ese día, se juró no perdonarlo. Sasuke jamás perdonaría a Naruto ni siquiera escucharía las excusas ni mentiras que diría solo quería mantenerse lo más lejos posible de él. Cada uno siguió su camino, pero el destino decidió que se volvieran a encontrar. Advertencias: Escenas de sexo explícito.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Naruto le devolvió el beso a Sasuke mientras se movían torpemente por el pasillo, jadeó cuando lo estrelló contra la pared, sus manos navegaron por su cuerpo, calentando su piel, haciéndolo arder por él. Sasuke soltó una risilla:

—¿Estás ansioso? —no le dio tiempo de responder, pues su boca ya estaba estampándose sobre la suya.

Tal vez fuera por el efecto del alcohol, pero todo pasaba demasiado rápido, el rostro de Sasuke le parecía borroso, lo tomó en sus manos, vio su cabello negro, sus ojos oscuros y esos labios carnosos, claro que era su Sasuke, ningún hombre despertaba su pasión de esa manera. Siguieron su camino hasta la habitación, por la ventana la luna brillaba iluminándolos.

El momento parecía mágico, Naruto había hecho el amor con Sasuke tantas veces, pero esa era diferente, luego de la discusión que habían tenido, luego de las semanas sin hablarse, sin tocarse, que todo quedara atrás, que pudieran estar juntos otra vez, significaba tanto para él, que convertía el momento en algo especial.

—No vuelvas a dejarme. —mientras Sasuke lo desnudaba. Se estremeció por su contacto. —Te juro que la próxima vez te mato.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo rio, una risa muy distinta a la suya, pero en ese momento, no le importó ese pequeño dato, el alcohol y la pasión no le permitían pensar claramente, y tampoco le importaba pensar, porque Sasuke estaba a punto de hacerle el amor, y tenerlo dentro era lo único que pasaba por su mente, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.

Lo desnudó, para luego acomodarse en la cama, gimió sintiendo el peso de Sasuke sobre el suyo, sus cuerpos rozándose, sintiendo el calor de su piel aunque la tela de su ropa impidiera contacto directo, sus brazos rodeándolo, no había mejor lugar para estar que en ellos. Sasuke metió dos de sus dedos dentro de su boca, Naruto los lamió como si le estuviera haciendo una mamada.

—Eres un niño malo. —su voz fue un gruñido profundo. Naruto estaba cada vez más excitado. —¿Me la quieres chupar? —Naruto se mordió el labio y lo miró de forma provocativa, su compañero volvió a besarlo, robándole el aliento otra vez, besaba duro, sus dientes torturando sus labios, y él sin poder evitarlo soltaba leves gemidos.

Sasuke se acostó, Naruto se puso de rodillas y comenzó a chuparse como sabía que le gustaba, cuando lo escuchó gemir, se sintió poderoso. Escuchó un estruendo, madera astillándose, al girar la cabeza se encontró con Sasuke. ¿Qué carajos…? Todo pasó tan rápido que no supo cómo término estrellándose contra la pared, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo mucho que le dolió el golpe.

Vio a Sasuke dándole un puñetazo a Sasuke. No entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Qué demonios…? Se quedó de pie, contra la pared, mientras trataba de buscarle sentido a lo que pasaba, pero el alcohol no le ayudaba.

Desnudo como estaba sintiéndose jodidamente débil, vio la escena, de ambos gritándose, soltó un quejido lastimero y sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos, cuando la adrenalina del momento mandó al carajo los efectos del alcohol. Vio a Sasuke, golpeando a Obito, su primo, el jodido cabrón que lo estuvo persiguiendo por días.

Tragó saliva, estuvo a punto de hacerlo con él. Amigos de Sasuke los separaron, él se removía tratando de liberarse de las tres personas que lo sostenían, otros dos se llevaron a Obito lejos, este sonreía victorioso.

—¿TENÍAS QUE METERTE CON MI CHICO, JODIDO CABRÓN? ¡VOY A MATARTE! —le gritaba, las palabras brotaban lastimando su garganta. Luego le dirigió una mirada a Naruto. —¿Tenías que hacerlo con mi primo? ¿Por qué? Naruto, maldito hijo de puto. Te pedí tiempo. Se lo diría a mis padres… —el dolor en su voz, hizo que el corazón de Naruto se partiera, trató de decir algo, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

—¡Vamos, amigo! —Naruto reconoció a Shikamaru. —No pierdas más el tiempo. —sus ojos oscuros miraron hacia el rubio. —Mejor vístete.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Cuando le dijeron que Naruto estaba ahí, sintió deseos de correr como un desquiciado, pero lo que de verdad quería, era demostrarle al rubio que había seguido adelante, que su traición no lo destruyó de ninguna manera. Después de 11 años, aquello no era más que un trago amargo que recibió cuando aún era un jovencito tonto y enamoradizo, sin comparación al hombre que era ahora.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó a Sakura. Ella disimuladamente con la copa, señaló hacia la barra, donde un rubio que en nada se parecía a Naruto, charlaba con el jefe de Sasuke.

—No puede ser él. —le parecía imposible, Naruto era tan delgado y delicado, que resultaba afeminado, él hombre que estaba frente a él, podía ser cualquier cosa menos afeminado, con esos hombros anchos, esos músculos que se marcaban en la tela de la camisa cada vez que se movía.

—Sí, que lo es. —se rio Sakura tontorronamente. —Pero mira como está. —miró a Sasuke, luego a Naruto. —Definitivamente, ahora él te rompe el culo a ti.

—¡Cierra la boca!

Sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Naruto, él le sonrió de forma divertida y arrogante, para luego volver a hablar con su jefe. Sasuke sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo.

—¡Uff! —habló Sakura. —Ya deseara que me sonriera así. Dicen que ahora es activo y que coge bien duro y rico.

—¿No se te quita lo puta nunca? —habló Sasuke. Este vio a su jefe llamándolo, sintió deseos de ignorarlo pero no podía hacerlo.

—No, no se me quita. —le dijo antes de verlo irse.

Su jefe le presentó a su ahijado, Naruto Uzumaki, este hizo como si no lo conociera y él hizo exactamente lo mismo. Intercambiaron algunas palabras hasta que Jiraya le dio la noticia que lo dejó sin habla.

—Naruto se unirá a nuestro grupo de trabajo. Espero que trabajen bien juntos.

Abrió la boca sin saber que responder, tendría que trabajar con el rubio. Jiraya continuó con su cháchara.

—Naruto es abiertamente homosexual, Sasuke. Espero que eso no te moleste. —su tono decía que si llegaba a tener un problema con la orientación sexual de su ahijado sería despedido.

—Por supuesto que no señor. —ahora Naruto sabía la verdad, él jamás había tenido el valor suficiente para salir del closet ni antes ni ahora. Sasuke juraría que vio un rastro de decepción en sus ojos azules.

—Muy bien, iré por allá a ver a esa linda rubio. —se alejó dejándolos solos.

—Parece que no has cambiado mucho. —dijo Naruto escaneándolo con la mirada de arriba abajo.

—No puedo decir exactamente lo mismo de ti. —respondió. —Ni siquiera te reconocí.

Naruto le quitó importancia con la mano. —El gimnasio y las clases de kick boxing han hecho lo suyo, supongo.

—Espero que lo que pasó no afecte en el trabajo. —dijo tratando de ignorar la fuerte atracción que sentía hacia el Naruto de ahora, con un aspecto más rudo que antes. ¿Por qué tenía unas ganas tan grandes de hacerle el amor?

—Soy bastante profesional, Sasuke. Mi pregunta es si puedes soportarlo tú. —miró hacia su entrepierna, donde empezaba a notarse una erección. —¿Te sigo gustando?

—Vete a la mierda, Naruto.

Naruto se lamió los labios. —Pues, yo te daría si me lo pides.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se fue enojado. Naruto rodó los ojos y pidió otro trago. Que siguiera deseándolo era una victoria pero que él también lo deseara jodía todo. Había logrado que no se notara lo nerviosos que estaba, lucía como si lo que pasó antes, no importara, pero si no fuera por aquella situación bochornosa, humillante y dolorosa, no sería quien era. No volvería a sentirse de esa forma nunca más, tan débil, tan ridículo, tan frágil.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke le pidió a Temari que le trajera una taza de café, esperaba que en cualquier momento Naruto apareciera por la puerta de su oficina, para empezar a trabajar en el proyecto de construcción del nuevo hotel de la familia Nara. Le dio un trago al café, su secretaria lucía preocupada, la noche anterior no había dormido lo suficiente, se sentía tan nervioso que apenas pudo pegar el ojo.

—Puedes irte.

—Sí, señor.

Le llegó un mensaje de Sakura, gruñó al leerlo.

 _"_ _Buenos días, cariño. Sigue mi consejo y deja que esa belleza de hombre te meta la polla por el culo, porque según sé, es re-activo o: ¡Felicidades! Has sido el único que le dio por detrás 7u7 Seguiré averiguando más por ti, cariño ;3"_

—¿Empiezas el día de malas? —Sasuke alzó la mirada para toparse con el rubio. ¿Cómo era posible que luciera tan apetecible en traje?

—¡Llegas tarde!

—Hay ciertos beneficios ser familia del jefe, ¿no crees? —sonrió coquetamente. —Vamos a desayunar, yo invito.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—¿Por invitarte a comer? —ladeó la cabeza, de forma tan sexy que Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento en su entrepierna.

—¿En serio vas a hacer como que no pasó nada entre nosotros? —se puso de pie dando un manotazo en la mesa. —Yo no puedo olvidar así de simple que te follaste a mi primo porque no corría a decirle a mi familia que soy gay.

Naruto respiró hondo tratando de controlar la ira que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo. —No fue así. —tenía los dientes apretados y un gran deseo de partirle su linda carita al Uchiha. —Y, eso es cosa del pasado. Pensé que serías profesional con esto, pero veo que tendré que decirle al viejo de nuestra pequeña historia del pasado y explicarle que por eso no nos es posible trabajar juntos.

—Soy profesional. —le dijo secamente.

—Entonces, vamos a desayunar. —por la mirada que le dio, supo que había ganado. Naruto salió seguido por Sasuke, le guiñó un ojo a su secretaria, a quien conocía desde hacía un par de años.

Su historia con Sasuke era un secreto personal, a petición de Sasuke no le había dicho a ninguno de sus amigos, a diferencia de él que tuvo a Shikamaru, Sakura y Gaara para apoyarlo con la ruptura. Naruto nunca tuvo a nadie, por dos razones; mantuvo su promesa de mantener en secreto la relación para que los padres de Sasuke no se enteraran y no podía soportar la vergüenza que sentía por lo sucedido.

Un mensaje le llegó a Sasuke, a Naruto le picó un poco los celos, ¿acaso tenía a otro idiota que aceptaba mantener la relación en secreto?

 _"_ _Sasukeeee, Naruto sigue soltero, así que ve por todo campeón. Hazlo tuyo otra vez. 7u7 Y dame fotos si es posible"_

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse del mensaje de Sakura, pero ¿acaso esa mujer no entendía? N5/o le interesaba si Naruto tenía o no una pareja, aunque claro que fue un alivio darse cuenta que no.

La sonrisa al leer el mensaje, le confirmó que era su pareja o al menos su ligue actual, por eso, al llegar al café, coqueteó un poco con el mesero que ya conocía y con el que solía coquetear de vez en cuando al encontrárselo en algún bar.

Sasuke ignoró las miradas y las propuestas indirectas que se hacían. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? Cuando el mesero desapareció de sus vistas habló.

—¿Me trajiste para ver cómo coqueteas?

—Nop. —dijo sonriéndole al mesero de lejos y guiñándole un ojo. —Te traje para desayunar y eso es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo.


End file.
